What Yugi Does On a Saturday
by darkshadow-23
Summary: Everyone goes INSANE! Yami always barks like a dog and Kaiba keeps drinking chlorine! This is just INSANE! Story finished! -Look for the sequel When Stupidity Strikes!-
1. Intro

What Yugi Does On a Saturday.  
  
Yugi: First you read my diary- I mean journal now you tell everyone about it?!  
  
Me: Shut up Yugi. I hope everyone enjoys the story!  
  
Yugi: I don't! Why did you have to write about a Saturday anyway?  
  
Me: 'Cause you're not on T.V. on Saturdays! Viewers deserve to know what you do on Saturdays!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Intro  
  
_-At the Motou house-_  
  
"Yugi I've decided to become a Buddhist." Yugi's grandpa announced one day.  
  
Yugi stares at him for a bit then says, "Ok . . . but don't you have to be Asian?"  
  
Grandpa scoffs. "If Lisa Simpson can do it so can I!"  
  
Yugi thinks for a bit. "Ok . . . . Buddhists don't wear pants you know."  
  
"Really? Okay." Being the idiot that he is, Grandpa takes off pants and walks out the door.  
  
Yugi hears screams outside.  
  
Joey falls from the ceiling. "Yugi! Help! Kaiba wants to kill me and play soccer with My head! You gotta help me!" He cries.  
  
Yami pops outta no where and says, "Cool! I gotta get a picture!" And runs to get camera.  
  
Yugi sighs. "Sorry Joey it's Saturday, my day off so you'll-"  
  
Joey pours chlorine down Yugi's throat and throws him in a trunk with Tristen, Tea, Bakura and Yami.  
  
_-In Kaiba's mansion-  
_  
"I've brought slaves! Kill them not me!" Joey pleas.  
  
Tristen blinks. "Say wa?"  
  
Everyone wakes up.  
  
Yugi puts on his angry face and says, "Joey you jerk! You made me and Yami drink chlorine! We could've died! And Yami's allergic to chlorine!"  
  
Yami barks like a dog.  
  
Tristen starts to complain. "He stole my fishies and hit me with them!"  
  
"He stole my other underwear and added it to his collection!" Tea joins in.  
  
Everyone says, "HUH?!?!?!?!""He paid Yami Bakura to drug me! And where's my pants?!" Bakura starts to search for his pants.  
  
"I traded them for dead body parts!" Yami Baura says, smiling.  
  
Kaiba suddenly thinks up an idea. "I know how to settle this!. Kaiba runs to an open window and flies to the moon.  
  
[_Meanwhile back in reality_]  
  
Kaiba is peeing out the window with a dreamy look on his face and giggling.  
  
Joey sweatdrops. "He's been drinking chlorine again hasn't he?"  
  
Yami smiles widely. "Great idea let's all pee out the window!"  
  
"Wa? Oh yeah! I know how to settle this!" Kaiba says.

* * *

Wonder what happens?? Ok, ok I already know! Give me a review! I know the story sucks right now and makes no sense but . . . um darn I don't have an excuse!! 


	2. The Jerry Springer Show!

Hey another day another chapter! The second chapter is up! Well THIS is the second chapter actually. well enjoy!   
  
Chapter 2 - The Jerry Spring Show!  
  
-In the set of the Jerry Springer Show-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wassup yo? This is the Jerry Springer Show! Today's topic 'Why the Hell is the Character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Show doing here?!' Lets start by asking Yugi here, wassup?" Jerry Springer says.  
  
Yugi says, "Well Jerry we're here because-"  
  
"Why does HE get to start?! Everyone knows I'm the main character!" Yami pouts.  
  
"Yami I think we can settle this like-" Yugi starts to say.  
  
"Oh Yugi SHUT UP!" Tea cries.  
  
Joey agrees, "Yeah! On T.V. you're nice but when you're off air you're a piece of %!"  
  
"So what? We all act so NICE on T.V." Yugi counters.  
  
"HELLO?! This is the Jerry Springer show! It's illegal NOT to swear here!" Yami Bakura says.  
  
Bakura accuses, "It's all Kaiba's fault he just HAD to get us in the Jerky Spinner show!"  
  
"Hey! What happened to your British accent?" Tea asked.  
  
Bakura and Yami Bakura: . . .  
  
Mai jumps out of no where and says, "I'm a girl! She smiles and starts punching people.  
  
Everyone exept Jerry Spring screams and punches and bite each other. (Except for audience they just yell and stuff, what cowards!)  
  
"Before I collect insurance from your death, Yugi what kinda shampoo do you use?" Jerry Springer asks.  
  
"The one that smells like starburst - Finesse. You use it for badly died hair." Yugi holds up a bottle liek he was doing a commercail.  
  
(My mom bought Finesse shampoo by accident and it look weird - I don't die my hair)  
  
"Isn't that a GIRLS' shampoo?" Kaiba mocks.  
  
Everyone except Yugi stares at Yugi.  
  
Yugi looks around and laughs nervously.  
  
Pegasus sits down and says, "Why do good guys call bad guys by their last names? Like Pegasus, Kaiba and Keith?"  
  
"Maybe it's because bad guys have stupid first names!" Yami Bakura says even thought he is a bad guy as well.  
  
Pegasus says, "Why do bad guys have stupid first names? Like Maximillion, Seto, and Bandit? It's like their moms knew that they would be evil one day or something. Yugi's a stupid name and so is Tea."  
  
"Hey!" Yugi and Tea says, feeling insulted.  
  
Christopher Robin pops out of nowhere and says, "I'm a geek!"  
  
(Why is Christopher Robin here? I dunno this is Yugi's diary!)  
  
"And why do I have to wear a stupid belt around my neck? That's it I'm switching clothes!" Yami says.  
  
[_Yami and Christopher magically change clothes_]  
  
Christopher Robin magically disappears.  
  
"Yeah Yugi what are you trying to hide?" Kaiba says suspiciously.  
  
"I bet he's a vampire! And he's trying to hide a vampire bite!" Joey says, jumping up and down.  
  
Tristen punches Pegasus.  
  
The Audience goes, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"OW! What the friggin' hell did you do that for?" Pegasus swears angerly.  
  
"I got bored and besides you didn't make fun of Bakura yet!" Tristan says innocently.  
  
"Waaaaah!" Bakura gets a tantrum. "You bloody swore!"  
  
"Duh! It's about time! This is the Jerry Springer show!" yami Bakura says, then punches Bakura.  
  
Everyone fights.  
  
Yami barks like a dog.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm dung." Kaiba says randomly.  
  
Mia and Mokuba makes out.  
  
Everyone stares.  
  
"Ewwwwww!" Kaiba says.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm . . . chicken skin . . ." Tea murmmers.  
  
"That's it! I'm so gonna mentally hurt all of you!" Pegasus says, getting up.  
  
[_Blinding flash_]  
  
[_Everyone except Pegasus, Jerry and the audience disappears_]  
  
"And that ends our show for today!" Jerry Springer says awkwardly.

What happens next?! Okay I got it planned out up too Chapter 4 but I'm only gonna type one chapter a day! Hahahahaha! You'll all just have to suffer!


	3. The Worst Torture Known To Mankind!

Ooooooooooooooooooooo chapter 3! Finally! This is soooo exiting! Ok maybe not. um well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Worst Torture Known to Mankind

* * *

- _Everyone is on top of the Game Shop the shop is floating somewhere. Everywhere is completely dark_ -  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Yugi asks.  
  
"Oooooooooooo! Chocolate bar!" Yami Bakura exclaims.  
  
[_Suddenly a gorilla starts singing 'Cleaning out My Closet'_]  
  
"Now you've done it!" Yami cries.  
  
[_Everyone from Yugi's class appears and does the Makeraina_] [A/N: Did I spell that right?]  
  
"I didn't know it was possible to do the Makeraina while signing 'Cleaning out My Closet!" Mokuba says, surprised.

This is the worst mental torture known to mankind!" Kaiba yells.  
  
Everyone screams.  
  
"I had worst torture," Yami Bakura brags.  
  
"Yeah, like watching Yugi dance?" Tea smiles.  
  
Yugi starts to cry.  
  
[_Everyone disappears and the gorilla stops dancing_]  
  
"What the hell?" Bakura says.  
  
[_Gorilla turns into Pegasus from Sailormoon_]  
  
"I'm the worst torture known to mankind 'cause I'm from the Sailor moon show," (no offence to Saliormoon fans) Pegasus says and smiles (somehow). Pegasus Turns into a frog and evaporates.  
  
Everyone: ?  
  
"Okay . . . That was weird," Joey stares.  
  
"Oh! Jimdandy! I founded a quarter!" Tristen says.  
  
"Hey! You stole my British accent! AND my quarter!" Bakura cries.  
  
Yami barks like a dog.

Yugi says, "I thought you _LOST_ your stupid accent who would wanna _STEAL_ it?"  
  
"A quarter's 25 cents right?" Tea asks.  
  
"Well DUH! And YOU'RE suppose to be the smart one!" Mai says.  
  
Tea turns into Jet Lee and kicks ass.  
  
Kaiba adds, "And you're suppose to be the wimpy, weak cry baby."  
  
Tea turns into Buffy the Vampire Slayer and kicks serious ass.  
  
Pegasus pops outta no where to say, "I like comics, juice and rotten lookin' cheese!"  
  
Everyone except Pegasus stares, then tackles Pegasus.  
  
"Get us outta this hell hole!" Yami Bakura says.  
  
Missing Girl from Q13 News is dying her hair and says, "I like pie." She smiles and disappears.  
  
Firefighter says, "Batman! Na na na na na na na na na na NA NA!" And Disappears.

* * *

Any ideas for chapter 4? I got an idea but if you got a better one then send me a review! I'll mention your name in the story! Unless you don't want me to of course. By the way I'm scared of Powerpuff Girls' heads! You can make fun of me I don't care! And did you notice that Yami barks like a dog at least once a chapter? No there's no stupid dog code that only dogs understand! Or maybe there is.. 


	4. Which is Which?

Chapter 4 I got an idea for chapter 4! No thanks to all of you!!! Okay just kidding. And I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I COULD have but um um gotta go bye!

* * *

Chapter 4 - Which is Which?

* * *

- _Um somewhere in someplace_ -  
  
"Thank cupcakes that we are outta where ever we were!" Yugi says.  
  
"Yeah right whatever," Joey says.  
  
"Where's Tea and Mai?" Tristen asks.  
  
Yugi says, "They were here a second ago."  
  
"They can be in trouble!" Joey exclaims.  
  
"Wanna get a burger?" Yugi asks.  
  
Tristen and Joey says, "sure."**Meanwhile.  
**  
[_Tea and Mai is bending over a cauldron wearing black robes and pointy hats_]  
  
"Muhahahahahahaha! When our potion is finally finished we will feed it to the boys and turn them into chicken skin!" Tea says. [A/N: Remember earlier when Tea said 'Mmmmmmmmm chicken skin . . . ?]  
  
"Yes yes! Then we will eat them! Muhahahahahaha!" Mai agrees.  
  
"They are so dimwitted! I've known them for a while now and they still haven't figured out that I'm working with you to turn them into chicken skin!" Tea crackles.  
  
"They don't even realize that we are weirdos that want to become witches!" Mai says and adds some green looking guts.  
  
"We need more chicken eyes! And we should add more frog powder!" Tea says.  
  
"Muhahahaha! Remember to not over do it!" Mai says.  
  
"It is finished! Now disguise it as CHICKEN soup and give it to them!" Tea exclaims. 

[_Tea and Mia dressed in NORMAL clothes and walking toward Yugi_]  
  
"Hey Yugi" Tea crackles and Quickly covers her mouth.  
  
Mai hits Tea and says, "So Yugi where's everyone?"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You brought me soup!" Yugi rabs pot and drinks all the potion.  
  
Tea and Mai turns into witches and says, "NOOOOO! You foolish mortal!"  
  
Tea giggles and says, "I always wanted to say that!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Magic hookers!" Yugi exclaims in fear.  
  
"No I'm the hooker she's," Mai points at Tea, "is the striper, we work together."  
  
Tea turns into Jet Lee (AGAIN) and kicks ass.  
  
[_Suddenly Yugi splits in half and there's two Yugis_]  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi1 screams.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yugi2 screams.  
  
"O great TWO Yugis! one's bad enough," Mai complains.  
  
Both Yugis says, "HEY!"  
  
"I KNEW we shouldn't have added so many chicken guts!" Mai says.  
  
[_Tea and Mai argues_]  
  
Yugi1 is Thinking, "Yes! Now that no one knows which Yugi I am I can finally wear some underwear!"  
  
Yugi2 is thinking, "I need some french fries, extra salty."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's two Yugis!" Yami says after magically appearing.  
  
Yugi1: says, "I'm the REAL Yugi!"  
  
Yugi2 says, "NO! I AM!"  
  
"Uh oh, if there's two Yugis. I'll never be born! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yami screams.  
  
Tristen falls from the sky and land on his butt. "I know! The real Yugi is my monkey boy! So who ever is my monkey boy the best is the real Yugi!"  
  
Both Yugis says, "Yeah right!" And Beats Tristen.  
  
Tristen urns into a rice crispies bar.  
  
"They're both the real Yugi they just got split!" tea says.  
  
"He's supposed to turn into chicken skin! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mai cries.  
  
" Moo," Joey says randomly.  
  
Yugi2 says, "Moo Cow Chicken."  
  
Yami barks like a dog.  
  
Yugi1 eats Tristen and says, "You're not me!"  
  
Yugi2 replies, "Duh I am"  
  
Yugi1 threatens, "Then I guess I have to kick my ass!"  
  
Yugi2 says back, "It's your funeral!"  
  
Both Yugis fight.  
  
Yami says, "Here's a fact: On Turkey Day leprechauns ride their evil turkeys to town and steal normal turkeys, take them to their lair and turn those turkeys evil! So leprechauns are EVIL! "

* * *

Yeah I know I know this is the lamest chapter ever but no one gave me ideas for the 4th chapter!! So it's NOT my fault! Give me ideas or I'll continue to write lame stories! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. No One Freakin’ Cares

Me: I'm bored that's why I'm writing this lame chapter! Muhahahahahaha!  
  
Yugi1: Uh oh looks like SOMEONE forgot her meds!  
  
Yugi2: Yeah what's HER problem?  
  
Me: I have a name you know  
  
Yugi2: We're just dissing you because you keep reading our diary- I mean journal!!  
  
Joey: Smooth one Yuge  
  
Yugi2: Joey? What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Joey: What are YOU doing here?  
  
Disclaimer: No Anime-Freak DOESN'T own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Me: Well that's not a nice thing to say o yeah and I know Yu-Gi-Oh! Is on Saturdays so stop telling me it's on Saturdays okay? I just like writing about Saturdays!  
  
Chapter 5 - No One Freakin' Cares  
  
- At the school-

Everyone is Walking.  
  
"Um . . . Yugi it's Saturday what are we doing in school?" Joey asks.  
  
"Yea Yugi why ARE we in school??" Yugi1 asks.  
  
Yugi2 replies, "Didn't YOU tell us to come here?"  
  
"Oh yeah. . . ." Yugi1 says.  
  
Tea asks, "So what the hell are we doing here?"  
  
"Because Bakura and Yami Bakura paid me 5 bucks to lure us into the school so they can trap us in here for the weekend," Yugi1 says.  
  
"O . . . okay." Tristen says.  
  
Everyone continues walking.  
  
"You all realize that we have no food whatsoever and if we get trapped in here for the weekend we could die of no food, water or TV." Tea says, calmly.  
  
"But we have the cafeteria for food and water and we have that TV. we watch movies with," Joey replies.  
  
Yugi2 replies, "Yeah but the food is leftovers from the teachers' dinners mushed together, the water is dog drool and the TV. is for watching lame LEARNING videos and has no cable."  
  
"Oh yeah," Joey says, nodding.  
  
Everyone continues walking then freezes and thinks for a while.  
  
-_2 hours later_-  
  
Everyone finally figures it out, screams and runs to the exits.  
  
Tristen falls into his knees and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I need to watch the big game on ESPN tonight!" Tristen Wails and cries.  
  
"Jeese, some people . . ." Tea mutters.  
  
"Isn't 'Days of our Lives' on right now?" Joey asks.  
  
Tea falls into his knees and screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She Wails and cries.  
  
"Aren't you a witch? Zap us outta here!!"  
  
"I WOULD but I lost my powers when Mia betrayed me and stole my powers! She's probably taking over England by now!" Tea exclaims.  
  
-**Meanwhile, at Mia's house**-  
  
Mai's mom says, "And then the three bears went to their room and saw Goldilocks in their bed and . . . uh . . . The End."  
  
Mai is in bed and asks, "But mommy what happened to Goldilocks??" Mai puts on a worried face.  
  
"She died dear, she died," Mai's mom mutters, "and that's what's going to happen to you when I burn this house down." Mai's mom snickers.  
  
"What did you say mommy?" Mai asks.  
  
"Nothing, now I'm gonna go outside and burn stuff," Mai's mom says.  
  
"Okay," Mai says and goes to sleep.  
  
-**Back with Yugi and the others**-  
  
Yugi1 asks, "England?"  
  
"Don't ask," Tea says.  
  
Tristen says, "But he already did."  
  
"Shut up," Tea says.  
  
-_Suddenly they hear footsteps_-  
  
Yugi1 says, "Oh no it's the ghost of that guy we killed in the parking lot!" He Hugs Yugi2 and cries.  
  
"Why'd you guys kill him?"Joey asks.  
  
Yugi2 pushes Yugi1 away and says, "because he said 'Thank you' when we said 'Nice car'."  
  
"Oh so THAT'S where you got that sweet car!" Tristen exclaims.  
  
-_Footsteps get closer_-  
  
"We're all gonna die!!!!" Yugi1 says.  
  
"And it's all you two's fault," Tea says.  
  
"I don't mean to bother you guys but shouldn't we like I dunno, run?" Tristen says.  
  
Everyone looks at each other and thinks, "Mmmmmm."

* * *

Mmmmmmm. Wonder what happens?? Give me idea!! Give me review if you want me to continue! I NEED IDEAS!!! 


	6. Beaten By A Hairball

Finally! Chapter 6! This is gonna be VERY, VERY random got it? No? Okay whatever.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Beaten By a Hairball  
  
-_Still trapped in the school_

* * *

Yugi1 screams, "Keep running!"  
  
Yugi2 screams back, "WELL DUH!!!"  
  
The Weird Guy That Was Chasing Them yells, "BOO!"  
  
Everyone except the guy screams, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Hello, it's me Bakura you morons," The weird guy, who is actually Bakura, says.  
  
"Yeah well . . . _ahem_ I knew that," Joey says.  
  
Yugi1 rolls his eyes, "Yeah suuuurreeeeeeee."  
  
"I did too!" Joey says.  
  
Tristen says, "Let's all settle this with a duel"  
  
"Oh brother, a stupid duel," Tea sighs.  
  
"Fine! Let's do a one-takes-all match!" Yugi1 says.  
  
Yami barks like a dog.  
  
Joey says, "Okay then draw out one card!"  
  
Tristen cries out, "I call referee!"  
  
"O! O! Me first! I draw a . . . RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! HAHA TOP THAT!" Joey gloats.  
  
"Mmmmm . . . and I draw a ... KURIBOH!" Yugi 1 says.  
  
Joey mutters, "ANYWAYS . . . red eyes attack that fur ball!"  
  
"OOOOOO and Joey loses!" Tristen exclaims.  
  
Everyone except Yugi1 and Tristen yells, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Joey's red eyes tripped on his tail and blew his own head off," Tristen explains.  
  
Everyone except Yugi1 and Tristen goes, "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Darn o well at least it was a fair game . . ." Joey says stupidly.  
  
Yugi1 is paying Tristen.  
  
"I'm so HUNGRY," Joey complains randomly.  
  
"Let's all guess where Tea's rash is!" Yugi2 suggests.  
  
Everyone except Tea yells, "YEAH! GOOD IDEA!"  
  
"Hey! That was between me and you! You promised!" Tea pouts.  
  
"I had my fingers crossed =)" Yugi2 says.  
  
"O great let's tell EVERYONE about this! Like that strange man in the corner! Hey strange man in the corner! Wanna know where's my rash?" Tea asks, angerly.  
  
Strange man in the corner says, "Um sure . . ."  
  
Yugi1 screams randomly, "HEY IT'S JACKIE CHAN!"  
  
Yugi2 agrues, "NO IT'S JET LEE!"  
  
Yugi1 yells, "JACKIE!"  
  
Yugi2 yells, "JET!"  
  
Yugi1 argues, "JACKIE!"  
  
Yugi2 screams, "JET!"  
  
Yugi1 screams, "JACKIE!"  
  
Yugi2 argues, "JET!"  
  
Yugi1 cries, "JACKIE!"  
  
Yugi2 yells louder, "JET!"  
  
"That's it!! I'm gonna kick my identical $$!!!" Yugi1 says.  
  
Both Yugis goes, "ROAR!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone screams.  
  
[_White Flash_]  
  
**DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES THIS PART OF "What Yugi Does On A Saturday" HAS BEEM CENSORED. SORRY FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE. PLEASE STAND BY. THANK YOU "What Yugi Does On a Saturday" WILL CONTINUE SHORTLY.**  
  
[_Calming music comes in_]  
  
[_White Flash_]  
  
**Thank you for being so patient "What Yugi Does on a Saturday" has returned.**  
  
Yugi1 is regrowing his left arm and says, "Jackie!"  
  
Yami is putting eyes back in sockets, "Ow that hurt . . . I remember when I was your age . . ."  
  
Everyone except Yami: -.-'  
  
"Here we go again," Tea says.  
  
Yugi2 isooking for his legs, "Jet Lee! Hey my leg!"  
  
The Strange man says, "Actually I'm the janitor."  
  
Yugi1 screams, "SEE! It's Jackie Chan in disguise! J for Jackie and J for Janitor!"  
  
"J for Jet too!" Yugi2 argues.  
  
"Um . . . Jet Lee and Jackie Chan are Asian I'm Jewish." The Janitor says.  
  
Yugi2 says, "YOU SEE! My grandpa turned into a Buddhist this morning!"  
  
Yugi1 says, "Your grandpa is MY grandpa too you idiot!"  
  
Yugi2 yells, "I'm YOU!"  
  
"Hey Janitor guy get us outta the school we're locked in!" Bakura says.  
  
"Where's your accent??" Tristen notices.  
  
Bakura replies sadly, "I lost my accent in the fight."  
  
"But you weren't fighting! You were drinking green tea!" Tea argues.  
  
Bakura says, "You want you're arm back?"  
  
Tea says, "Yeah . . ."  
  
Bakura says, "Shut up."  
  
"Hey! Bakura has our limbs!" Tristen exclaims.  
  
"GET HIM!!" Yami yells.  
  
[_White Flash_]  
  
**DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES THIS PART OF "What Yugi Does On A Saturday" HAS BEEM CENSORED (AGAIN). SORRY FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE. PLEASE STAND BY. THANK YOU "What Yugi Does On a Saturday" WILL CONTINUE SHORTLY.**  
  
[_Calming music comes in_]  
  
[_White Flash_]  
  
**Thank you for being so patient "What Yugi Does on a Saturday" has returned.**  
  
- _Everyone has escaped from the school (except Bakura everyone stuffed him in an extremely small box and hung him in a tree) _-  
  
Tea says, "So wadda we do now?"  
  
"Well SOMEONE can turn me back into a human again," Tristan complains.  
  
"Why? You look great as a purple chicken with white spots," Yami says.  
  
"Bakura did a good job you know revenge for stealing his accent (again)," Tea says.  
  
"TURN [_squawks_] ME [_squawk_] BACK!" Tristan tries to yell.  
  
Yugi1 says, "Well I still got this triangular do-hicky."  
  
Yugi2 groans, "It's the Millennian Puzzle you moron and me, you and Yami has one each."  
  
Yugi1 says, "Me want pizza"  
  
Tristen goes, _"squawksquawksquawk."_

* * *

Well here ends the story I know it's a real ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ but I'm outta ideas so ppppppppfffffffttttttttttt okay?!  
  
Yugi1: THAT'S IT?!  
  
Me: Well you're DIARY is stupid and filled with unexciting stuff  
  
Yugi2: JOURNAL JOURNAL!  
  
Me: Whatever  
  
Kaiba: Let's all drink chlorine!  
  
Yami barks like a dog.  
  
Homer: 'DOH!  
  
Yami: Wrong show moron  
  
Homer: 'DOH!  
  
Christopher: Where's Pooh?  
  
Yami: Up you're -  
  
[_White Flash_]  
  
**DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES THE ENDING OF "What Yugi Does On A Saturday" HAS BEEN SHORTEN. SORRY FOR THIS INCONVENIENCE. "What Yugi Does On A Saturday" WILL NEVER EVER RETURN AGAIN. PLEASE ENJOY THE END OF "What Yugi Does On A Saturday" WITH SOME CALMING MUSIC.  
**  
[_Calming music comes on_] 


	7. An Awkward Moment

This is the last chapter I'm writing this isn't exactly a "Chapter" though.. And please no don't throw flaming objects at me because I'm ending this story.. ducks at flaming objects I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Because if I did I would've shaved all of Tristen's hair off just to see how'd he'd look like, like that.

* * *

"Chapter" 7 - An Awkward Moment

* * *

Yugi1 thinks, "I STILL think that guy was Jackie Chan."  
  
Yugi2 thinks, "I STILL think that guy was Jet Lee."  
  
Yami barks like a dog.  
  
Kaiba drinks Chlorine.  
  
Tea scratches her armpit.  
  
Tristen thinks, "I'm stupid."  
  
Joey thinks, "Dude, where's my car?"  
  
Mai thinks, "Why do people have a crush on me? I'm a CARTOON!!! Whoever has a crush on a cartoon is a very sad person . . ." A/N: Um sorry to those Mia fan people guys person stuff alien things whatever you call yourself sorry? :P)  
  
Ryou thinks, "I swear the guys at the "Committee of Fake Accents" are NOT gay . . ."  
  
Bakura thinks, "I haven't been in the story for a long time.. What's up with that?!"  
  
Pegasus thinks, "I'm so gay."  
  
Cecilia thinks, "I'm so dead and I married a gay guy for his money and died as a result.. Hey don't gay guys like guys?! Huh? And Didn't I used to be rich?!!! HUH?! Man I'm stupid! Hey, at least I'm dead."  
  
Grandpa thinks, "OOOOOO! PUPPIES!!!"  
  
Mokuba thinks, "Why am I the last to think? Why do I know I'm the last to think? Is it because I wasn't in the Fic for a long time? Am I a mind reader? Is it because reading this Fic right now? Is it because Anime-Freak changed her name to darkshadow-23? Is it because I like cupcakes? Home made cupcakes? Is it because I have gas? From eating too many cupcakes? Is it because I think too much so I practically HAVE to be the one that thinks last? Huh? What? What size straight jacket do I wear? Am I running out of what to think? Does that make sense to you? No? And the most important thing you should all think about is why won't those kids just let the rabbit get some cereal when his picture is on the box? JUST GIVE HIM SO FRIGGIN' CEREAL!!!!!!!! Okay?"

* * *

Me: Well that's all I'm writing on this story REALLY the end REALLY  
  
Yugi1: Suuuuuuuuuuureeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Me: REALLY!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah _Rolls eyes_ Right  
  
Me: Really, Yugi's diary really reeks with stupidity it's so lame now  
  
Yugi1: JOURNAL! JOURNAL!  
  
Ygi2: I can't believe you still keep a diary  
  
Yugi1: YOU'RE ME!  
  
Yugi2: True but I'm the more mature you, now that we've split in two, the kid you in you and doesn't bother me about that stuff  
  
Me: . . . Did you guys get any of that?  
  
Everyone except Yugi2: No  
  
Me: Okay good, well that's the end  
  
Everyone: NO WAY WHAT A RIP!  
  
Me: Hey it's gotta go sometime and I guess you'll have to stick with my DBZ Fic I'm gonna do instead and if you hate DBZ (and if you do I'll chop off your head and play soccer with it and I'm not a good soccer player.. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!) then you'll have to wait for the next Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic I'll write  
  
Everyone: NO! WE DON'T WANT A NEW STORY BECAUSE IT'LL BE DIFFERENT FROM THIS ONE! KEEP WORKING ON THIS ONE!  
  
Me: First of all DUH!! Second NO FRIGGIN' WAY! Third I'm arguing with all you reviewers maybe I should write a Fic about that. . . If you think so review . . . well bye  
  
Everyone: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: Yes  
  
The Friggin' End 


End file.
